koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3/DLC
In order to use a DLC character or Mobile Suit in the Online Mode, all players must have the character downloadaded. This is in effect regardless of whether the other players want to use the DLC character or not. Mission Set Number 1 Three original missions. The first two focus on Musha Gundam and Musha Gundam Mk-II. The third is a 1,000 enemies shot down challenge to prove the player's status as an ace pilot. *'Fortress Infiltration: Blaze of Glory' ::Difficulty: 6/8 ::Limitations: One player only; no Partners or Operators *'Fortress Infiltration: Solo Assault' ::Difficulty: 6/8 ::Limitations: One player only; no Partners or Operators *'Proving Your Worth as an Ace Pilot' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ;Cost *PSN - €0.99 each (EU); 100 yen each (JP) *Xbox Live - 80 MSP each (EU + JP) Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-01.jpg|Fortress Infiltration: Blaze of Glory mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-02.jpg|Fortress Infiltration: Solo Assault mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset1-03.jpg|Proving Your Worth as an Ace Pilot mission Mister Bushido and Susanowo Set Grants permission to use Mister Bushido and his Mobile Suit Susanowo. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "For the Future". *'For the Future' ::Difficulty: 4/8 ::Limitations: Mister Bushido and Susanowo only; no Partners or Operators ::Enemy/Enemies - Setsuna ;Cost *PSN - €3.99 (EU); 600 yen (JP) *Xbox Live - 480 MSP (EU + JP) Misterbushidoh-dwg3.jpg|Mister Bushido Susanowo-dwg3.jpg|Susanowo Dwg3-dlcmissionset2-bushidoh.jpg|For the Future mission Mission Set Number 2 Three original missions. The first one is another super ace challenge mission for male characters. An Acguy themed mission acts as the second while a tire-only Mobile Suit mission acts as the third. *'The Time of War' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Limitations: One player only *'Acguy vs. Acguy' ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Limitations: Acguy only; One player only; no Partners allowed *'The Legend of the Fastest, Strongest Mobile Suit' ::Difficulty: 5/8 ::Limitations: Tire using Mobile Suits only; One player only ;Cost *PSN - €0.99 each (EU); 100 yen each (JP) *Xbox Live - 80 MSP each (EU + JP) Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-01.jpg|The Time of War mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-02.jpg|Acguy vs. Acguy mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset3-03.jpg|The Legend of the Fastest, Strongest Mobile Suit mission Marida Cruz and Kshatriya Set Grants permission to use Marida Cruz and her Mobile Suit Kshatriya. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Day of the Unicorn (Sleeves version)". *'Day of the Unicorn (Sleeves version)' ::Limitations: Marida Cruz and Kshatriya only; no Partners or Operators ::Enemy/Enemies - Banagher ;Cost *PSN - €3.99 (EU); 600 yen (JP) *Xbox Live - 480 MSP (EU + JP) Kshatriya-dwg3.jpg|Kshatriya Dwg3-dlcmissionset4-marida01.jpg|Marida and Kshatriya Dwg3-dlcmissionset4-marida02.jpg|Day of the Unicorn mission Mission Set Number 3 Three original missions. The first one is a mission named in honor of Knight Gundam's canon. The player has to work together with their comrades to defeat a massive wave of enemies. A pseudo survival scenario acts as the second missionm challenging the player to fight against an unlimited number of foes. The player rescues their surrounded allies in the third mission. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *Xbox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-01.jpg|Algus Knights mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-02.jpg|Superior King mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset5-03.jpg|Opening a Bloody Path mission Mission Set Number 4 Three original missions. The first one is a super hard mission to test the player's endurance and skills. The player fights against all of the Mobile Armors in the game in the second mission. The third mission is a Gundam themed mission which has the entire field filled with Gundams. ;Cost *PSN - 100 yen each (300 yen total) *Xbox Live - 80 MSP each (240 MSP total) Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-01.jpg|True Dynasty Warriors: Gundam mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-02.jpg|Battle Against the Giants mission Dwg3-dlcmissionset6-03.jpg|Gundam mission Lockon Stratos and Cherudim Gundam Set Grants permission to use Lockon Stratos and his Mobile Suit Cherudim Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Ceasefire Negotiation". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *Xbox Live - 480 MSP Lockon-dwg3.jpg|Lockon Stratos Cheridumgundam-dwg3.jpg|Cherudim Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset7-lockon.jpg|Ceasefire Negotiation mission Allelujah Haptism and Arios Gundam Set Grants permission to use Allelujah Haptism and his Mobile Suit Arios Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Entering Enemy Camp". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *Xbox Live - 480 MSP Allelujah-dwg3.jpg|Allelujah Haptism Ariosgundam-dwg3.jpg|Arios Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset8-allelujah.jpg|Entering Enemy Camp mission Tieria Erde and Seravee Gundam Set Grants permission to use Tieria Erde and his Mobile Suit Seravee Gundam. Includes an original mission dedicated to the duo named "Defend to the Death". ;Cost *PSN - 600 yen *Xbox Live - 480 MSP Tieria-dwg3.jpg|Tieria Erde Seravee-seraphim-dwg3.jpg|Seravee Gundam and Seraphim Gundam Dwg3-dlcmissionset9-tieria.jpg|Defend to the Death mission External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content